Caroline's Secret
by Queen-of-Thieves47
Summary: Stefan has gone into his ripper mode and kills Liz. Caroline is so upset that she flips the switch. Can the others figure out what she did and help bring their Caroline back before she is gone for good? And what is the secret Caroline seems to be hiding?
1. Chapter 1: No Light, No Light

Caroline's Secret

**No Copyright Intended**

**Summary:**

**Stefan has gone into his ripper mode and kills Liz. Caroline is so upset that she flips the switch. Can the others figure out what she did and help bring their Caroline back before she is gone for good? And what is the secret Caroline seems to be hiding?**

**Chapter One:**

"Who is Stefan feeding off of?" Caroline asked Elena as they were walking toward Mystic Grill. Then she saw the blonde hair and officer's uniform on the body. "Noooo!" Caroline screamed. Stefan looked up from feeding off Liz. Caroline rushed over to her mother but by the time she got to her, Liz was dead.

Caroline looked up from her mother's body. Elena's eyes widened when she saw Caroline look like she wanted to kill Stefan with her bare hands. Caroline's eyes were slowly turning into her vampire eyes. She did not care that they were in a public place; Stefan needed to pay for killing her mother. Elena saw Caroline start to lose control over her vampire features and quickly whipped out her phone. She called Bonnie and Damon letting them know what was going on.

Caroline slowly got up and let go of her mother's body. Stefan just stood there, smirking. Caroline felt so much anger that she attacked Stefan. She ran over to him as fast as she could and when she was five feet away, she jumped up and kicked Stefan so hard in the jaw that his head snapped back. "It doesn't feel good to get hurt does it?!" Caroline snapped at Stefan.

She flashed behind Stefan and was about to snap his neck when she was suddenly thrown off. "What the hell?" Caroline groaned. When she looked up from the ground she saw Damon standing protectively in front of Stefan. When Caroline went to attack Damon, she was stopped by a blinding pain in her head. She looked up to see Bonnie standing near Elena with another witch next to them. This new witch was the person giving Caroline the terrible aneurysm.

The witch increased the pain in Caroline's head when she tried to stand. The pain was so bad that she fell back to the ground, screaming in pain. "Ahhh! Bonnie please make it stop!" Caroline whimpered out. "Do you promise not to attack Stefan or Damon if we stop the aneurysm?" Bonnie asked Caroline. "No! They both deserve to pay!" Caroline ground out. The witch next to Bonnie made the pain go to the highest pain she could without killing Caroline.

All of a sudden a snapping sound was heard and the pain stopped. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus standing behind the now dead witch. Bonnie and Elena gasped and Damon and Stefan just stared at the witch's body.

While they all were distracted, Caroline flashed behind Stefan and snapped his neck. All eyes turned to her, even Klaus's. She just smirked and said, "I am going to bring back my mother and I don't care what it takes." Bonnie had the courage to ask, "What if we don't help you?" She gulped when Caroline stalked up to her.

Caroline grabbed Bonnie and Elena around the neck and lifted them off the ground easily. She leaned close and said, "I will make each and every one of you suffer if you are against me. And trust me when I say it won't be pretty."

Caroline smirked when she heard everyone literally stop breathing; waiting to see what she was going to do. She leaned close and whispered in Bonnie's ear menacing, "So make your choice wisely." She smirked when she heard Bonnie's heart speed up. Caroline dropped Elena and Bonnie on their butts and just smiled evilly at them all, including Klaus.

They all looked surprised at her evil side. Caroline just laughed but it wasn't a happy sound anymore, it sent chills down their backs when she uttered the sound.

"You lot haven't figured it out yet, have you?" she laughed. "The nice, sweet Caroline is gone and the new and improved Caroline is here. If you don't start helping me, people will start dying. I don't care who dies but maybe I'll start with Elena's family. That should make y'all start helping me."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked timidly. Caroline just smiled a kind of evil smile and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Why Bonnie, I surprised that you haven't figured out what I want already, I mean didn't the group depend on you to have the brains of the group?" she waited moment acting like she was thinking. "Oh, wait. That was me." Caroline said flatly. "Oh well Bon-Bon, I guess I can just tell you since you lot are just a group of imbeciles."

At that remark Klaus said, "Now love, don't put me in with that group." Caroline walked up and said, "Now why would I do that when you act like an idiot on your own?" She smiled sweetly and all of a sudden tried to stick her hand into his chest. Klaus caught her hand and glared at her while everyone else gasped.

Caroline wrenched her hand out of Klaus's and away started walking away. When she was like ten feet from the group, Caroline spun on her heel back toward the group. She said in a threatening manner, "I will give you a month to find a spell to bring my mother back before I start killing people. One month. If you don't, I promise to start tearing this town apart with my bare hands."

She again started walking away when she suddenly flashed back toward them. "Oh and one more thing, I have a secret of my own that will hurt people more than a normal vampire can."

Damon, being the ever curious one, said, "Oh yeah? And what's your oh so special secret Blondie?" Caroline smirked and turned around to face him. "Ooh, you want to know my secret do you? Well I not telling you anything until I get what I want. She turned around while talking and when Damon walked up to grab her, she turned and snarled. "Whoa, Blondie you got a lotta fangs."

Her eyes flashed a different color then a normal vampire's at that comment. "Oh didn't you know Damon?" "Know what Vampire Barbie?" Caroline leaned close and whispered in his ear, so low that the others could not hear her reply. But whatever it was made Damon go paler then a ghost.

"Oh and Damon?" Caroline said. "Ye…yes? Damon stuttered out. "Repeat anything I told you, and I will hurt Elena or Stefan plus you. Got it?" she snapped out. "O..Okay." Damon replied.

After talking to Damon, Caroline started walking off. All of a sudden she turned, looking back at the totally confused and scared group of her friends. Caroline said, "One month. That is all you have before heads start rolling." She just smirked at the scene and flashed off pretty quick.

**End of Chapter One**

**This is my first fanfic, so please like or review or both. I promise that there will be more chapters with more exciting stuff. This first chapter is more of something that explains what is going on and why. Can you guys guess what Caroline's secret is? Her secret will be revealed soon if you are curious about what her secret will be.**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Give In

Caroline's Secret

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

Thanks to all you amazing people who like my story and are following it!

P.S. there is a little Elena bashing in this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Never Give In**

Once Caroline was gone, everyone felt like they could breathe again. Everyone stared at Damon once they all recovered from their shock at Caroline turning so dark and evil in a split second.

"Well?" Elena asked impatiently. "Well what?" Damon asked. Elena huffed, annoyed. "Well what did Caroline say to you that made you go as white a sheet?" Elena whined.

"Oh that. Well here is what she said." Damon said to Elena. "Okay let's hear it then." Elena demanded. Damon smirked and then said, "Okay here is what it was Elena, and I'm not repeating myself so listen closely."

Elena nodded her head along while Damon was talking. "Here goes, ready Elena?" Damon said. "Caroline told me that you are a whiny, annoying, bratty, in need of some serious fashion sense, self-absorbed witch. And not really sorry to say Elena, but I agree with her." Damon was smirking after telling Elena this.

"Oh, and she said a few other things but I don't think I'll tell you so I can keep my brother and myself safe from her." Elena looked hurt and surprised from Damon's little outburst. "Wha... what? Damon how could you say that?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes. "I felt like telling you the truth and boy did feel good to finally tell you off." Damon said.

"Now mate, you'd better share the information that Caroline told you before I start killing people, starting with one of the Scooby gang members." Klaus said in an almost conversational tone but his voice had a hint of menace in it.

"Nah, I think I'm good Klausy." Damon teased. "Two things Damon. One, DON'T call me Klausy. And two, either you can tell us willingly or I'll compel it out of you. Your choice." Klaus said conversationally. "You wouldn't." Damon said tauntingly. "Try me." Klaus said evilly.

**End of Chapter**

Do you think Klaus will actually compel the info out of Damon? Please leave reviews or follow. I hope this chapter was interesting for y'all! Sorry if you didn't like the Elena bashing. More of the characters will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Above All

Caroline's Secret

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

**Thanks to all you amazing people who like my story and are following it!**

**Review Questions Answered:**

**Lu-Bear- This story is based between seasons four and five. This is a klaroline fanfic, trust me it is, I'm just getting warmed up to it. You will defiantly see more klaroline in the coming chapters, I promise. And you are close on your guess on Caroline might be.**

**Chapter Three: Family Above All**

Damon had an annoying smirk on his face still staring at Klaus. "You won't compel me because when Caroline finds out, she will hate you forever." Klaus ground his teeth at that remark, fury written all over his face. "You wanna bet?" a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around at the sound of the newcomer's voice. It was a girl and she looked a little like Caroline but with black hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" Bonnie had the courage to ask. "I'm Caroline's sister." She replied.

"What?!" everyone shouted at this little tidbit of news. "Caroline doesn't have a sister!" Elena exclaimed. "Yes she does, and I'm her." The mysterious girl replied.

"Well then what's your name sweetheart?" Klaus asked the girl. "My name is Elizabeth. I was named after our mother." she replied. "If your Caroline's sister, then how come Caroline and Liz never mentioned you before now?" Damon asked.

"The answer to your question will have to either be answered by Caroline or our mother." Elizabeth said. "In fact you guys can ask Caroline or our mother right now, I'm headed back home right now to say hi to Caroline because today is her birthday."

"It is?" Bonnie questioned. "Shouldn't you know this Bonnie; after all you are one of Caroline's best friends." Elizabeth asked her. "Um, well, I totally forgot. It completely slipped my mind." Bonnie confessed.

"Well, I'm sure Caroline will forgive you if come with me to wish her a happy birthday." Elizabeth said nicely. "Well, Elizabeth.." Bonnie started to say. "Please call me Eliza, everyone does. Nobody has called me Elizabeth since the 1860's." Elizabeth said laughing.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Um, excuse me but how old are you?" Bonnie asked, shocked. "Oh, I'm totally sorry. I didn't totally introduce myself, how rude of me." Eliza sounded kind of embarrassed. "My name is Elizabeth Ann Forbes and.." Elena interrupted rudely, "Well, we asked how old you are not your name stupid." Elizabeth's eyes flashed a dark angry blue at Elena's rudeness. "Well, you need to respect your elders sweetie, least they try to kill you for your rudeness. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, my name is Elizabeth Ann Forbes and I am around five hundred years old, give or take a few years." Eliza said in an abrupt manner.

"You cannot possibly be five hundred years old and related to Caroline! Caroline and her mother are so much younger then that!" Damon yelled. "Oh yes I am, Caroline is my younger sister. I was born in 1520 and Caroline was born in 1523 in Bulgaria." Eliza replied back calmly. She was a bit like Elijah in her manners and actions.

"You are sooo lying old lady!" Elena screeched at Eliza. "Now now Elena, do you want to hear my family's story or do you just want to accuse me of lying?" Eliza asked in a very calm voice but everyone could see the fury flashing across her face at Elena's accusation. Elena gulped and said very quietly, "I'm terribly sorry, please continue."

"Thank you Elena. Now as I was saying, I was born in 1520 and Caroline was born a few years later in 1523. We lived in Bulgaria with our mother and father. When we were finally allowed out in the society, we were so happy. Lord Niklaus was throwing a ball around Caroline's birthday, so when we heard that, our mother tried to get us invited as a gift to Caroline. When we got invitations, we were ecstatic. Our family never had much money but we had enough to get invitations to things and have acceptable men court us. When we were shopping for our dresses for the ball, we ran into a girl named Katarina. Katarina, Caroline and I became best of friends and could not be separated for the world. We all got our dresses at the same time and we chose them when everyone was satisfied with the dress. I had a pale pink dress, Katarina's dress was a red color and Caroline's was a beautiful dark blue. Finally the night of the ball arrived and that's when everything went wrong." Eliza took a minute to breathe.

Once she had her breath back, Eliza continued, "Katarina got separated from us when we arrived but we were not worried very much because she had always wandered off like this. That was our mistake. Suddenly, a man came running up to us. His name was Lord Elijah and he was looking for Katarina. She had run off! Caroline and I immediately took off into the forest, looking for our friend. Then our mother came running up to us. She had urgent news from our house. Our father had been murdered when he was asleep by a servant. We were all devastated."

With tears in her eyes, Eliza continued their sad tale. "Our mother was numb after the funeral. But then one day, all of the sudden, Caroline was almost poisoned as was I. Our mother snapped out of it after hearing about our almost murders. At this our mother tried to have a vampire turn us into one of them. But Caroline refused; she did not want to drink blood. I had already been turned into a vampire so it was too late for me. The town witch came up to our mother and gave her the power inside her. Our mother was now a witch. She had a spell placed on Caroline. Caroline would live and die from old age but one year later she was born again. When she reached the age of seventeen, she got all of her memories back from her previous lives. As for our mother, she placed an anti-aging spell upon herself. She would still be human but never age. But this last time, we could not bear the thought of Caroline dying anymore, so we had Katarina turn her into a vampire. Caroline found out and she understood why we all did it. Katarina and I were so happy because all of us were together again just like in the 1500's and we would never die."

"Then what happened?" Bonnie questioned. Eliza sighed sadly, "Katarina was hiding from Lord Niklaus so when we caught wind that he was heading this way, Katarina and I ran. Caroline stayed behind to protect our mother. Katarina and I were in France for ten years but people started to get suspicious because we weren't aging so we decided to visit Caroline and our mother. Our mother is like a mother to Katarina after her mother was murdered. We both are so glad to be back to this town to finally see our mother and my sister. We missed her so much; it just wasn't the same without Caroline and our mother." Eliza finished.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Damon questioned Eliza. "Well Katarina is here too. She wanted to have our family together for Caroline's birthday." Just then another vampire showed up.

**End of Chapter**

**Who do you think just showed up? Find out in the next chapter! Please follow and leave reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: My Immortal Manners

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a year, my year has been super busy. Well here's another chapter as my peace offering to you.**

"Katherine" everyone breathed out. She smirked and said "My name is Katarina, thanks." Eliza said, "Katarina, what would mother think seeing you right now?"

"Sorry Eliza." Katherine actually had the decency to look abashed. "It's just hard not to be sarcastic sis."

"I know but remember your manners please Katarina." Eliza replied. Turning to face the group, she asked, "Now back to the matter at hand, where is Caroline and our mother?"

Everyone looked sad and scared when Eliza asked them that question. They all shifted nervously and tried not to look at Eliza or Katherine. "Well?" Katherine asked annoyed that no one spoke up.

Elena then had the courage to speak up. "Um, well you see…. Caroline flipped her switch and went all crazy on us." "What did you idiots do this time?" Katherine asked in a pissed off tone. "Katarina!" Eliza scolded. "What? Caroline would never flip her switch unless these idiots did something terrible to her and you know it! She has survived torture and much worse and never flipped her switch before now!" Katherine yelled back at Eliza.

"They must have a reasonably good explanation at why Caroline flipped….." Eliza trailed off as she saw the body behind the Mystic Falls group. "Who is that may I ask?" Eliza questioned. Elena and Bonnie paled and Bonnie said "Uh well you see um…" she trailed off stuttering. "It's an officer." Damon said hoping against hope that the two girls wouldn't want to know exactly who was lying dead on the ground.

Katherine saw blonde hair and flashed over to the body. Flipping the body over gently to see the face, she gasped and choked back a sob. "E….Eliza!" Katherine finally got out and screamed for her sister.

"What is it Katarina? Anyone we know?" Eliza asked her. "Ju… just come and see for yourself." Katherine said trying very hard to not fall apart sitting next to Liz's body. Eliza flashed over to see the mystery person that triggered the reaction that Katherine was giving. _It must be someone we were very close to._ Eliza thought to herself. When she got to the body and saw the person's face, she screamed.

**What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Deadly Promise

Caroline's Secret

Oh goodness! Has really been a year since I last updated? I am so sorry readers, this year just flew by! Anyways, here's another chapter for you.

**No Copyright Intended! **

"Mother!" Eliza cried, "No please mother! You've lived so long and are always alright no matter how much trouble we all get into!" Katarina just sat next to Elizabeth on the ground, not moving a muscle. She was in too much shock to understand what Eliza was saying. Both girls were in so much pain, they lost their last parent and were now officially orphans. There would be no more surprise gifts or sudden hugs from their mother. Katarina had a strange thought go through her mind, '_Who would make the apple pie at Thanksgiving dinner? Mother always does it and none of us really know how she made it.' _She was gone, torn from her family in an instant all because of Stefan. At that thought Katarina snapped out of her numb state and stood up slowly, simmering in her rage at Stefan. She turned Stefan and his brother and this is how she is repaid? By having her last mother ripped away from her?! Well she'd show them! She'd show them all! They all deserved to die to pay for Elizabeth's death and Katarina did not care if she lost her own life in the process, okay so maybe she did care about living but she cared about her mother more! At this point in time, Katarina lunged toward Stefan with the intent of ripping Stefan's heart out of his chest. Eliza saw this and caught Katarina mid-lunge about six feet away from Stefan. Katarina was snarling and trying to get out of her sister's hold to attack Stefan again. "Katarina stop! What would mother think of your behavior?" Eliza snapped at Katherine. Katarina replied, "Well mother can't think because she's dead and it's all Stefan's fault! We have been running for centuries! Centuries Eliza! I'm done! Mother has survived torture and running and other supernatural threats with all of us but she was struck down not by a curse or torture but by a baby vampire that has no control over his bloodlust! She died for nothing! Nothing Eliza and yet you just stand there like nothing's wrong! Caroline has the right idea and the Scooby gang better come up with a way to bring mother back or they are all dead!" At this last promise, Katarina started to walk away. But Elena had to open her mouth and said, "Oh yeah? And how are you going to make us?" Katherine turned around, her eyes flashing a bright purple and her face set in a glare that promised death to any fool who said anything. She flashed up to Elena and grabbed her around the throat. Slowly starting to squeeze the breath out of Elena and said, "You want to know something Elena? It's because I'm powerful and very angry right now." Elena gasped out, "What are you and Caroline?" "We are your worst nightmare" Katherine replied. "We are a witch-vampire. We are hybrids! And Caroline has the most power." At that Stefan asked, "How is Caroline more powerful than you guys?" Katherine snorted and said, "Caroline is the most powerful because she is also a werewolf. She is the only one of her kind and can hold a grudge for a very long time." At this point Katherine stopped and looked at the Scooby gang. They were all shaking with fear with the exception of Klaus, Eliza and herself. That was when there was screaming coming from the town square as a man that looked like Stefan suddenly had blood running out of his mouth, nose and ears. The man died and everyone could hear Caroline's chilling laughter on the wind. As the mysterious wind floated away, everyone could hear Caroline's menacing voice saying, "You're next." Katherine smirked and said, "And you just brought all her wrath down on you."

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the violence but it's needed to get the ball rolling along. In case you were wondering, this will be a Klaroline story and there will be no Hayley as I hate her. Press like or follow and please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
